Le revers de la médaille
by FeuFollet08
Summary: Nous voyons toujours les combats du côté des super-héros, du côté glorieux des évènements. Il ne faut pas pour autant oublier que des gens habitent dans ces villes que les ennemis cherchent à envahir. Voici le point de vu d'un civil lors d'une bataille.


Le revers de la médaille

 _14h46-Début de l'invasion_

 _15h05-Arrivée de la Ligue des Justiciers_

 _15h12-Déploiment de l'armée_

 _15h20-_

J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur.

Le sol vibre sous mes pieds et des cris viennent de toutes parts. De la poussière en suspension limite mon champ de vision.

La confusion et la peur règne.

Des bruits d'explosions, de tirs et de machineries lourdes proviennent de l'épicentre de la bataille qui a lieu.

Lentement, la poussière tombe.

Le ciel est noirci par l'incendie qui dévore des immeubles. Les flammes qui en sortent rougissent le ciel, donnant à l'endroit des airs de fin du monde.

Lentement, la poussière tombe, et je commence à faire du sens de ce que je perçois, comme les détails de ce qui m'entoure me parviennent.

Les efforts des anciens habitants des lieux et des passants courageux sont sans grands effets sur la fournaise. Les pompiers et ambulanciers ont fort à faire ailleurs.

Certains des gens blessés par le feu, par des balles perdues, par la chute de débris ou par la panique d'une foule en fuite s'abritent comme ils le peuvent. J'aperçois un homme blessé à la jambe assis à l'ombre d'une voiture renversée, cherchant désespérément d'appeler un proche avec un téléphone endommagé. D'autres sont encore étendus là où ils sont tombés. J'ignore s'ils sont en vie ou non.

Les gens commencent à s'organiser.

Ceux qui ont échappé aux flammes avec leur vie mais aussi de nombreuses brûlures se sont installé sur des couvertures, dans l'enceinte d'une clôture de briques qui est devant un immeuble à appartements.

Ce bâtiment est de l'autre côté de la rue où des appartements brûlent. Il est vieux, trapu et solide, comme l'une de ses locataires, une ancienne infirmière. Elle s'affaire à donner des soins à ses patients et se plaint à qui le demande qu'une pelouse ne soit certainement pas un lieu où l'on devrait soigner les gens. Ses plaintes peuvent sembler déplacées, mais bon. À chacun sa façon de tenir bon face à une telle catastrophe.

L'infirmière coordonne les efforts des volontaires.

Des personnes aident des blessés à rejoindre l'infirmière. Je vois l'homme qui s'était abrité derrière la voiture renversé se lever, aidé par deux autres.

Pour certains, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Là, sur un trottoir, un homme était étendu sur le dos, un grand fragment de vitre ensanglanté planté dans le ventre. Ses vêtements sont couverts de sang. Quelques personnes qui avaient tenté d'aider le blessé se tiennent à ses côtés, impuissants, tandis que le mourant raconte une dernière histoire à une fillette. Elle entoure du mieux qu'elle peut son père, qui lui tient la main.

Bientôt, il ne bouge plus.

Les gens se dispersent, la fillette reste.

Je reste aussi. Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur elle; les autres sont partis rejoindre le petit groupe. Alors je la surveille, gardant mes distances pour ne pas la déranger. Elle a besoin de temps pour pleurer, pour commencer son deuil.

C'est alors que j'aperçois des personnes courir vers nous, nous criant de fuir. À l'autre bout de la rue, une sorte de robot de la taille d'une voiture tourne au coin de la rue et avance dans notre direction. Il prend son temps pour l'instant, brûlant ceux qui ne se sont pas échappé à temps.

L'infirmière tente de convaincre ceux qui sont encore capable de fuir par leurs propres moyens d'amener les blessés avec eux, mais pour la plupart leur priorité est de se sauver eux-mêmes. L'infirmière fini par se résigner et part à son tour.

J'hésite, pris entre mon envie de déguerpir au plus vite et celle de rejoindre la petite qui n'a pas encore quitté les côtés de son père. Il faut que quelqu'un l'emmène, car si elle reste là, sa mort serait certaine.

 _Je ne peux pas la laisser là._

Je cours la rejoindre, et je m'assoie à ses côtés.

« Il faut partir!» Elle ne réagit pas. Je me reprends, espérant attirer son attention. «Écoutes-moi, nous devons partir.»

«Non!» L'enfant réagi finalement. Comment la persuader? Je regarde le corps devant moi.

«Il est mort, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui.» Les sanglots s'intensifient. Que dire? « Où est ta mère?»

«Je ne sais pas!»

«Alors nous devons la retrouver. Elle doit être inquiète.»

«Mais mon papa…» Elle doit se sentir perdue, et refusait de quitter un visage familier, aussi ensanglanté soit-il. Je dois trouver un moyen de la motiver.

«Il ne voudrait pas que tu restes ici et que tu meurs toi aussi.» Je suis peut-être un peu trop direct. « Il faut que tu te sauves; ta mère a besoin de toi.»

Elle renifle, puis se tourne vers moi.

«Je cherche aussi ma maman. Nous pourrions les chercher ensemble.» Je lui tends la main. Elle jette un dernier regard à son père, et prend ma main.

Je l'aurais bien porté comme un sac-à-dos pour aller plus vite, mais je suis trop épuisé pour le faire longtemps, et je préfère garder mes forces pour si nous devions faire un sprint. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous faire discrets et nous cacher.

XXX

 _Cinq minutes après._

Les flammes se rapprochent.

C'est un cul-de-sac.

Devant nous se dresse un mur de briques.

Une petite main serre la mienne.

Je tourne ma tête et mes yeux croisent les siens. Deux yeux noirs terrifiés me dévisagent pendant une seconde, une éternité.

Je jette un regard vers l'arrière.

Le monstre de métal est là. Impossible de fuir. Mais instinctivement, nous nous en éloignons autant que nous le pouvons. Nous nous réfugions entre une poubelle de métal et un coin de la ruelle.

Bam, bam…

Des pas font trembler le sol derrière nous.

Je regarde la petite fille dans les yeux. Je ne me suis pas retourné pour voir la mort arriver derrière moi.

Je ne peux pas mentir et lui dire que tout ira bien.

«Vie.»

Au même moment, le feu rugit.

Je couvre la fillette avec mon corps, la serrant dans mes bras.

 _16h27-Fin de l'invasion_

XXX

 _Vingt-cinq ans plus tard._

Une douce brise printanière soufflait, emportant avec elle le croissement d'une corneille qui annonce la fin d'un hiver long. Le vent caresse les premiers brins de verdure qui apparaissent là où la neige s'était retirée.

Sur une colline surplombant le parc où a lieu une conférence tenu par la Ligue des Justiciers, l'officier Fournier examinait la foule d'un regard vigilant, à l'affut d'éventuelles attaques. La policière peut entendre le discours, mais n'y porte que peu d'attention.

« … l'injustice, nous battre pour un monde meilleur, libre et où nos enfants vivront en paix. Nous comprenons la méfiance qu'éprouvent certains à notre égard, mais nous devons rester unis face aux menaces qui nous attendent dans ce monde qui s'ouvre à nous. L'univers est grand, et nous serons prêts à accueillir nos futurs alliés et ennemis. L'humanité rêve, l'humanité s'adapte; toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, et bientôt elle sera reconnue par toutes les galaxies du monde connu. Mais pour avancer, il faut se souvenir de ceux qui ont tant sacrifié pour le bien de tous. C'est en toute humilité que nous vous présentons ce monument en leur honneur.»

Le drap est tiré, dévoilant les statues des héros tombés au combat. Elles sont debout sur le même socle de granite où sont écrits des noms.

Jennifer ferme les yeux, et s'accorde un court instant pour se souvenir de ceux qu'elle avait perdu.

L'officier Wagner était son premier partenaire. Il était partisan de la théorie du complot, et personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux. Il fallut lui donner raison quand l'une de ses théories se prouva être vrai et lui coûta la vie.

Avant lui, il y avait sa mère. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la mort de son mari, et deux ans après la tentative d'invasion, la dépression l'a emportée.

Elle ouvre les yeux, et pose son regard sur sa main, où se dessinent encore les cicatrices d'une vieille brulure en partie cachée par sa manche.

La Ligue des justiciers ne s'attarde jamais sur les pertes humaines après leurs combats. Ils sont des géants combattant d'autres géants. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se rappellent du nom de toutes les victimes collatérales.

La policière sourit amèrement.

 _Voici un monument en l'honneur des grand héros, pour que l'on se souvienne des petits._

Parce que toutes les batailles font des victimes.

XXX

Cette histoire n'est pas complète sans le lecteur; j'y ai laissé beaucoup d'espaces et des faits seulement esquissés pour qu'il soit libre d'imaginer ce qui n'y est pas écrit. À quoi ressemblent les personnages? Quelle est leur histoire? Qui sont-ils?

C'est à vous de décider.

(Ce n'est pas pour faire une histoire interactive, ce qui est contre les règles de FF, mais pour offrir une piste de réflexion. Cette courte histoire est complète, et les seules modifications qui y seront faites seront des corrections. Néanmoins, je serais heureuse de connaitre vos impressions et vos idées. Ce serait intéressant de voir les différentes interprétations que les gens aient de cette histoire.)

Ce texte a probablement plus de fautes que mes autres histoires. Si vous en voyez, vous pouvez me les signaler et je les corrigerais dès que possible.


End file.
